


Boutique

by sweethiddleslaugh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, First Time Lesbian, Lesiban, Sex, Threesome, ffm, mff, semi-public, sex in shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Boutique

The Boutique

Character: Tom Hiddleston / AU

Genre: Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: I'm seriously finished writing plots sumaries. I don't know that anybody actually reads them anyway. So, no. Nope.   
_________________

"Are you about finished, love? I've picked up my suit and stopped off at the pastry shop as you've asked" Tom called from the other side of the curtain in the lingerie boutique. "Mmhmm. I'm just sure about this last one. What do you think?" she asked. He dropped his bags on an empty chair near and popped his head inside the curtain. He found Anna in a black, boned corset, which fought to keep her breasts from exploding over the top. She was nude from the waist down. "Yes. Get that. We need that. We definitely need that" he nodded emphatically, openly gawking at her. She caught his eyes in the mirror and amused by his flushed expression, decided to toy with him. "Are you sure?" she asked, letting her hand drop to her pussy, toying with the neatly trimmed hair. "Anna, behave yourself" he laughed and closed the curtain, but not before stepping inside. 

"Come on, we can be quiet" she giggled and lifted her foot to the covered bench that sat in front of the long mirror. "I can be quiet, you darling, not so much" Tom laughed. "If you swear not to make a sound, I'd love a quick taste" he stepped up behind her and reached down to replace his hand with hers. "I promise to try" she replied, giving him the sweetest look she could muster, twirling a lock of her long red hair around one finger. He dipped one long finger into her folds, making her whimper. "Darling, your pussy is drenched" he said in awe, catching her eyes in the mirror. "Did you see Caroline on your way in? She's the owner of the shop. She was helping me try on a few things and I swear, she was making passes at me, Tom. She touched me, a lot. It was hot" she whispered. 

Tom instantly turned Anna around and sat her on the plush covered bench. Dropping to his knees, he tossed her legs over his shoulders. He was almost growing when his tongue lapped her from bottom to top. "Tell me everything" he demanded before licking her more deeply. "Oh shit, that's good. Um, she stood behind me to adjust my breasts inside the cups of a bra and I swear she ran her fingers across my nipples just to make them hard" she panted. "Did they peak, darling?" he asked between licks. "Yes. Then when I complained that I thought my breasts were uneven, she took the bra off and cupped them. She said they're perfect and then she brushed her thumbs over my nipples. Oh, yes, suck on my clit, like that" she panted. "Her nipples were poking through her blouse. She isn't wearing a bra. She was definately turned on. Fuck, I wish she was in here with us now" Anna cried out in a loud whisper. 

"I'm right here and I've already locked the shop. If you truly want me to join you, open the curtian, otherwise, I'll wait by the counter to ring your purchases" Caroline said from behind the curtain. Tom's head popped up instantly and his eyes locked with Anna's. They both grinned wickedly. He reached back and threw open the curtain. "Good choice" Caroline grinned as she unbuttoned her blouse. When she dropped her ivory blouse to the floor, she confirmed that she was in fact, nude under it. "I've never been with a woman before, nor have I been in a threesome, but Anna, there is something about you that makes me want to suck you dry" Caroline said as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor to meet her blouse. "I want to suck her dry while you fuck me raw" she said to Tom. "Does that work for everyone?" she asked. 

"I want it all. Tom, get your cock out. I need this" Anna pleaded. "Eheheheheh! Anything you say, darling" he replied as he unzipped his pants. "Let's get you out of this corset" Caroline stepped into the tiny space and straddled Tom's legs with her feet, still encased in black paten heels with ankle straps. Her nude seemed stockings ran up her legs and ended with lace at the tops of her thighs. Her pussy was inches from Tom's face as she pulled Anna to her feet. She reached behind her to untie the lace, pushing her pussy closer to Tom's lips. "Honey, it isn't gonna lick itself" she prompted, looking down at him. He grinned and raised his hands to grasp her black lacy panties. He pulled them down to her knees and pressed his face to her bare lips, licking deeply on his first pass. "Oooh! You are a lucky woman! His tongue is so long" she grinned at Anna as she worked the ties behind her. "There, honey. You can shimmy out of that now" she told Anna as she grasped Tom's hair in her fingers. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come!" she cried out, rocking her hips on his face until her orgasm crashed through her. 

She steadied herself with a hand on the wall beside her. "You" she tugged at Tom's hair, "are a wizard with that tongue!" She stepped out of her panties and motioned for Anna to take a seat. Tom scrambled to take a position behind Caroline as she kneeled in front of Anna. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and rolled it on. "Baby, are you sure about this?" he asked Anna. "Tom, I want you to fuck her into next week" she ordered. Caroline used her fingers to part Anna's pussy, "I've never seen one this close up before. It's so pretty." Then her tongue slipped inside Anna's folds, pushing deep inside her pussy. "You taste devine! Sweet and tangy. I wasn't expecting that" Caroline grinned before setting her tongue and lips to work again. 

Tom almost forgot about fucking Caroline. The sight of her sucking away at Anna's pussy almost made him blow his load. His cock brushing up against her sex reminded him of his task. To fuck her into next week. Right. He pushed himself into her slowly. She was dripping wet and her pussy sucked him in instantly. He began to thrust, slowly building up speed until he was pushing Caroline's face into Anna's pussy with enough force to cause Anna's bench to rock. 

"Tom, I want you to fuck me too. Don't go off until you've fucked me" Anna begged as Caroline found her clit and sucked it into her lips. "Oh fuck! Suck it! Suck my clit...just...like...thaaaaat" she screamed as her orgasm tore through her with the force of a atom bomb. Anna's hands gripped Caroline's head as she rode her face through the orgasm. 

"That was incredible" Anna panted as Tom fucked Caroline. "Suck me. I need you to suck me" she begged Anna. Dropping to the floor, Anna shimmed under and was greeted by the sight of Tom's cock sliding in and out of Caroline's pussy. "Fuck, this is so hot!" she laughed just before lifting her head to lick at Caroline's pussy. She quickly located her clit and zeroed in. Tom's balls slapped against her forehead as he pounded into Caroline. The orgasm that tore through Caroline was almost powerful enough to shatter the mirrors. She fell forward onto Anna's body the moment it started to subside. Tom's cock slide out of her during the fall. He quickly rolled off the condom, "Babe, I need to fuck you. I need to come." 

Caroline rolled off of Anna who quickly jumped up onto her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Tom. She tugged Caroline over so that her pussy was directly beneath her face. The minute Tom sunk himself into her, she lowered her face to Anna's pussy and licked and sucked her until she and Caroline were both screaming in orgasm. Tom's guttural cry of release was probably heard by the entire strip of storefronts.

Tom collapsed pushing the girls together. Laughing Anna said, "I want to do this again." Tom replied, "I second that." Caroline said, "Let me close up the shop and we'll go to my place. I'm only a block away. By the way, that corset is on the house."

__________


End file.
